


What they didn't tell you

by prinz_charlie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Mythology References, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Slam Poetry, i am once again coping through writing what else is new, might turn this into a tiktok, this is a mess honestly, tw implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinz_charlie/pseuds/prinz_charlie
Summary: Icarus, come take my hand.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	What they didn't tell you

**Author's Note:**

> tw implied suicide

_It’s too much, oh take me and let me leave. Oh come and let me fly fly fly like the stars, let me feel calm. Let me escape._

Icarus, take my hand. Let‘s fly together, let’s fly as one, Icarus, come on and dream.

Forget life the way it wants you to! It could be this way – Just us two, soaring through the night. Falling can feel so good, Icarus, so so good. Don’t you want to fall for me? So I can watch you make your dreams reality? I can, nay will help you.

I’ve got you; I’m not letting go.

Just don’t avert your gaze. Face the stars, look in my eyes--- make yourself feel whole again.

It doesn’t have to go on. It doesn’t have to be you against the world when it can be the world against everyone else.

Come here, put on the hood and watch it all burn burn burn away with passion in the winds. Feel the warmth – don’t you want to feel it forever? It feels so good, so comforting and full, it won’t feel cold no more--

_Nothing-_

It’s gonna save you, come here, I believe in you, you’re not there. Yes, come, let me embrace you, let me make you feel warm, let me make you love life, come on. Doesn’t it feel wonderful, isn’t it jubilant?

_I want to fall, just let me sleep._

Yes, fall for me. Fall and fall until you can’t feel the cold anymore. Fall and you’ll live.

Come on-

Your hand is so warm. Your breath- so shallow. Beautiful--

So how did it feel? Icarus, you’re standing right in front of me and when you fell, I think I came down from the sky just to fall a little for you too.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @ haveuseenmylife


End file.
